


Best Part of Motherhood

by edwardbraelinvonhaus



Category: VH - A Harry Potter Roleplay Site
Genre: Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edwardbraelinvonhaus/pseuds/edwardbraelinvonhaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AJ has a nightmare and sneaks into her parents' bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Part of Motherhood

Prompt: Person A has a nightmare. Person B comforts.

 

When Aurora woke up, the time on the nightstand read an unGodly hour, and she squinted hard at it to ensure she was reading the digits correctly. She blinked her eyes rapidly and was decidedly  awake . That’s when she noticed the figure standing on her side of the bed, and for a split second, she was startled. Too tiny to be an intruder, and hair so unruly it could only be described as bedhead... “AJ?” the healer questioned, reaching blindly and turned on the bedside lamp with minimal difficulty. “Sweetie, why are you awake?” she asked while combating the harshness of the light, despite how soft its glow was. 

 

She shifted herself on the bed, propped up on her pillows and looked more closely at her daughter. She held one of her plushies in her hands, clutched at it like her life depended on it, really. There was a trembling there that could go unnoticed if Aurora hadn’t been an expert at this by now. She recognized the tell-tale signs of someone who had just had a nightmare. Honestly, Aurora was beginning to wonder if maybe this was something she’d passed on to her daughter, as she herself was highly prone to the darkest of nightmares. 

 

“C’mere,” she cooed, patting the spot between Spike and herself. Instantly, Alexandria Jr. climbed on top of the covers, not really minding  how she was getting to that spot, only that she was getting to it. Aurora kept from hissing as AJ put her weight onto her knee, because,  OMG you’re growing, kid.

 

AJ plopped herself down on the bed, right where Aurora had afforded her some room, but despite all that room, she was curled up close to her mother, not that either of them minded. Aura got her six year old settled under the covers, and rolled her eyes over the fact that Spike hadn’t even been roused. She had half a mind to punch him in the back, because this was undoubtedly his fault. She wondered what bedtime story he’d told tonight that had their daughter so frightened.

 

“Did you have a bad dream?” Aura asked, coiling an arm around AJ. The young girl nodded her head vigorously, holding her stuffed snitch closer to her body. She almost smiled at the security object and how AJ relied on it at times like these. “You want to talk about it?”

 

This time, AJ shook her head just as emphatically. “You know, it’s okay to talk about it, honey. Maybe I can help?” AJ, however, was steadfastly refusing to open up. She seemed content enough to be able to curl up against Aura and eventually fall asleep, but this couldn’t go on. “You know… mummy has bad dreams, too,” she whispered. The statement earned her a pair of blue eyes flashing up to meet her own. At least that was something. Progress. AJ was surprised, though, and curious. The wonder was dancing in her eyes, and oh how those eyes were just like her father’s, piercing blue and gorgeous and captivating. “You know what I do when I have a bad dream?” 

 

AJ shook her head, and offered a meek, “No.”

 

“I think of you. I think of  you , your brothers, and your daddy. You make me brave, AJ.” The young girl thought about it, mulled it over and thought about her family, wondering how she was supposed to draw strength from them. Aura pressed a kiss to AJ’s temple. “Be brave, kiddo,” she whispered. “Your nightmares aren’t real. They are all up here in your head. And if you want to talk about it, I am  always here for you.”

 

They settled further into the pillows, and it wasn’t long after that Aurora felt herself starting to drift back into sleep. Before she could reach that state of blissful unawareness, a voice startled her and she was alert once more. “Hmm?” 

 

“The bad man… he was chasing me. I was on m-my broom.” AJ’s voice was so timid and frightful that Aurora couldn’t help but pull the six year old closer, hand subconsciously smoothing out her hair. 

 

“It’s okay,” Aurora whispered in a calming voice to try and subdue the little tremors that had been renewed in her daughter. “It’s okay. As long as I am around, I will protect you.” It was a solemn promise. She knew allowing AJ to stay in their bed for the night would quite possibly start a habit that would be very hard to break, but the sight of her daughter standing there, fearful… it was a moment of weakness, and it was okay once in a while. “Your dreams can’t hurt you.”

 

She went silent for a moment before nudging her daughter. “Do you want the light on or off?”

 

AJ seemed to be preparing herself. Her brothers didn’t sleep with the light on, and nor did her parents. “Off?” It was more of a question than anything else, but Aurora still reached over and turned it off, immersing them in darkness.

 

Bad habits be damned, this was the part of motherhood that Aurora cherished, and she rested her cheek atop AJ’s head of hair, and waited for the young girl to drift to sleep before following suit.

 

End.


End file.
